herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon
|hobby = Hanging out with his friends Obliterating terrorists Training tyros |goals = Eliminate Hades and the KVA Find out the truth about Irons (both succeeded) Stop Atlas and finish the war once and for all (ongoing) |family = Unknown |friends = |enemies = KVA *Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze Atlas Corporation *Jonathan Irons *Dr. Pierre Danois *Michaels and Juarez |type of hero = Military Hero Advanced Soldier}} Captain Gideon is the deuteragonist of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, being the field commander of Irons' corporation, Atlas. He is voiced by Gideon Emery, who also voiced Balthier, John Connor, Poseidon, Steve Fox, Henry Blackburn, Zoo Lou, and Carlos Oliveira in Operation Raccoon City. He is the companion of Jack Mitchell after Will Irons' death, and despite not liking Mitchell at first, the two would become close friends through their service with Atlas. After Ilona showed him and Mitchell the video on Jonathan Irons, he still remained part of Atlas Corporation, ignoring her and Mitchell. However, he went to Sentinel Task Force later on, realizing that Ilona and Mitchell were right. Gideon assisted Mitchell, Ilona, Cormack, and Kingpin upon Atlas' defeat and the death of Irons. Just like Surly from The Nut Job, Emmet Brickowski from The Lego Movie, Ben Gates from National Treasure, and Hercules from the Disney movie with the same name, Gideon was influenced to become a hero to heroines (Ilona, Andie, Wyldstyle, Abigail Chase, Megara). Biography Gideon first appears in "Induction", leading a small Atlas team to protect a high valued target in Seoul, Korea. He interacts with a U.S. Marine group lead by Cormack, and tells them to go to a different direction. When Mitchell is recruited to Atlas by Irons, Gideon initially dislikes him, and refers to the marine as "rookie". He takes Mitchell through basic training, and later leads the team through saving the Nigerian president, saving the technologist, and attempting to stop the KVA from destroying the Seattle power plant. After the KVA causes mass destruction, Gideon and Mitchell become better friends, and are able to capture Dr. Dainos, Hades' scientist in Detroit. In addition, Gideon was also part of the team that were sent to assassinate Hades, which was succeeded by Mitchell. In "Utopia", Gideon and Mitchell learn from Ilona that Irons knew of Hades' plans to destroy the power plant from the Technologist, but he killed them. Gideon is in disbelief, and stays with Atlas to gather more info as Mitchell and Ilona escape with Sentinel. Gideon realizes the truth of Irons' actions, and decides to defect with Sentinel, as shown in "Crash". After saving Cormack, Ilona, and Mitchell from Michaels and Juarez, he reveals he knows of bio lab that his holding Manticore. Despite the mistrust between Cormack and Gideon, they earn each other's respect after destroying the Manticore labs, and destroying the weaponized tank. Gideon and Mitchell are sent to stop Atlas from destroying the U.S. Naval fleet, after Irons declared war against the world at the United Nations. Despite succeeding in doing so, many people are killed, and the golden gate bridge is destroyed in the process. Years pass, with Sentinel and the entire world fighting against Atlas, with Irons hiding in New Baghdad. The team attack Atlas headquarters, but is stopped when Manticore is unleashed on the soldiers, with Gideon, Ilona, Mitchell, and Cormack being the only survivors. Taking to the Atlas prison camp, the group escape as Cormack dies from Irons' gunshot wound. Gideon inspires Mitchell and Ilona to stop Irons from launching Manticore across the world, and he and Mitchell don Goliath suits to destroy the Manticore rockets. The duo make it to Irons, but he disables their exo suits, but Mitchell is able to get out of his, and is able to kill Irons. Gideon helps up an injured Mitchell, and the two leave the headquarters. Quotes Gallery Gideon_talking_to_Cormack_Induction_AW.png|Gideon's first appearance. Gideon-assassin.jpg|Gideon guised as an assassin, preparing to hit Mitchell. Gideon-spy.jpg|Gideon telling Mitchell he failed his test to extract the President. Gideon-Traffic.jpg|Gideon in "Traffic". Gideon-helps-Mitchell-Traffic.jpg|Gideon congratulates Mitchell for saving the Technologist. Mitchell-Gideon-Joker.png|Gideon with Mitchell and Joker. Mitchell-drinking.jpg|Gideon sees Mitchell celebrate. Gideon-Union-Jack.png|Gideon's Union Jack tattoo. Gideon.png|Gideon in "Fission" Gideon-Fission.jpg|Gideon fighting the KVA. Gideon-reactor.jpg|Gideon attempts to stop the reactor from having a meltdown. Gideon-Atlas.jpg|Gideon in "Aftermath". Gideon-Joker-Danois.jpg|Gideon and Joker capturing Pierre Danois. Mitchell-Gideon-Kingpin-Irons.jpg|Gideon with Mitchell, Irons and Kingpin in the opening cinematic of "Manhunt". Gideon-Utopia.png|Gideon with Mitchell and Irons in "Utopia". Gideon-and-Ilona-Revelation.jpg|Gideon talks to Ilona after seeing the hologram of Irons killing the Technologist. Gideon-Ilona-Reveal.jpg|Gideon upon Irons entering after learning Ilona and Mitchell have seen the hologram. Gideon-Ilona-Joker.jpg|Gideon decides to let Ilona and Mitchell, wanting to get more evidence on Irons. Cormack-and-Ilona-captured.jpg|Gideon preparing to betray Atlas. Ilona-Cormack-Gideon.jpg|Gideon with Cormack and Ilona after betraying Atlas. Gideon-Bio-Lab.jpg|Gideon in the "Bio Lab" cinematic. Gideon-and-Cormack-Tank.jpg|Gideon and Cormack after the former destroys the hovertank. Gideon-and-Mitchell.jpg|Gideon and Mitchell discuss Irons declaring war. Team-Sentinel.jpg|Gideon with Mitchell, Cormack and Knox. Cormack-Mitchell-Gideon-Knox.jpg Gideon-post-collapse.jpg|Gideon after the bridge collapse. Gideon-Armada.jpg|Gideon and Cormack after stopping Atlas from destroying the Naval fleet. Mitchell-Cormack-Gideon.jpg Gideon-and-Ilona-Throttle.jpg|Gideon and Ilona after Knox's death. Ilona-Gideon-Captured.jpg|Gideon with Ilona, captured by Atlas. Cormack-Ilona-Gideon-captured.jpg|Gideon and Ilona speak to Cormack. Cormack-Ilona-Captured.png|Gideon and Ilona helping an injured Cormack. Cormack's-corpse.png|Gideon mourning the loss of Cormack with Mitchell and Ilona. Gideon-fighting-Irons.jpg|Gideon tells Ilona that they have to stop Irons. Mitchell-Gideon-Terminus.jpg|Gideon as Mitchell asks him does he any ideas on stopping Irons. Gideon-Goliath.jpg|Gideon in the Goliath exoskeleton, preparing to go down to the missile shuttle. Gideon-vs.-Irons.png|Gideon confronting Irons as his exoskeleton is jammed by the latter. Gideon-ending.jpg|Gideon at the end of the game, helping Mitchell after killing Irons. Trivia *He shares the same name as his voice actor, Gideon Emery. *He is the only character from the campaign to appear in EXO Zombies. *He has a set of numbers under his eye, and has a Union Jack tattoo on his lower neck. Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Mastermind Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:False Antagonist Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Honorable